


Morning Sickness

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: Lucius and his weak stomach.





	Morning Sickness

"Bellatrix, are you throwing up in there?" Lucius asked as he tapped on the door and listened to what sounded like the tell tail signs of someone not trying their best not to be heard while they threw up the contents of their stomach. 

“No..” it came out as a pitiful groan and she took a shaky breath trying to regain some control over herself. The truth was yes, she was, and had been all morning, just like the morning before that and the morning before that, for the last two weeks. 

Bellatrix had yet to tell anyone she was pregnant, the only two people who knew were Rodolphus and the Dark Lord. She’d wanted to wait to tell Narcissa just in case.. but she was coming up to eight weeks now and everything so far seemed perfectly normal. Even the morning sickness. 

“Bella, you sure you’re alright? Narcissa sent me up to get you, you’ve skipped breakfast for the last week and she’s worried.” Lucius pressed, he was outside the bathroom door standing in the rooms Bellatrix and Rodolphus shared looking around distastefully at the painted skull collection and the.. was that beetles in that tank..? And a half eaten human head they were crawling over..? Suddenly Lucius suddenly felt sick and he dabbed a hand to his mouth, sweat on his brow. 

“Go away before I hex you so good you’ll forget your own name.” Bellatrix’s threat lacked its normal bite and venom, but Lucius was already halfway out of the room pale and ready to throw up his breakfast. And it had nothing to do with morning sickness.


End file.
